


Humanity

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set near the end of the episode "A Suitable Vengeance"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Tommy collapses heavily into a chair, his eyes once again wet with unshed tears, his upper class breeding deserting him, his humanity more apparent than ever before.

His agony is an almost tangible entity. I am unmoving, rooted to the spot, but my heart is across the room, taking him into my arms, supporting him, soothing his wounded soul.

We both know what he must do. I don’t envy him a minute of it, but I will be there, standing beside him, silently lending him my strength.

This time it is him that needs me; l will not let him down.


End file.
